


Hurricane || Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR) OC Fanfiction

by TooTroublesomeForWords



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTroublesomeForWords/pseuds/TooTroublesomeForWords
Summary: Bushida Yuuma just wanted a quiet roommate so that he wouldn't stress out during exams (sharing the bill with said roommate).Unfortunely, the Universe said no and shoved him in the Arcobaleno Council's way.Yuuma feels like he's going to be murdered. Or raped. He can't tell, to be honest. Sarcasm is the best thing, honestly.
Relationships: Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Male Character(s), Colonnello (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Male Character(s), Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Male Character(s), Lal Mirch/Original Male Character(s), Mammon | Viper/Original Male Character(s), Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn)/Original Male Character(s), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Male Character(s), Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Original Character(s), Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Apologies, Didn't mean to post this at the time... Enjoy my OC...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOOORRRYYYY

Hey, so, totally didn't mean to post this AT ALL. My hand SLIPPED and I was struck with apocolyptic fear of my fragile self-confidence being torn apart by savage, hungry beasts!!


	2. Chapter 2

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised."

* * *

BASIC Name: Bushida Yuuma

Nickname(s): Bishounen-kun, 

Alias(es): 

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Blood Type (optional):

Age:

* * *

APPEARANCE

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Skin:

Body:

Tattoo(s):

Piercing(s):

Scar(s):

Other:

* * *

CHARACTER

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Goal(s):

* * *

SOCIAL

Mother(s):

Father(s):

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Friend(s):

Best Friend(s):

Love Interest(s):

Rival(s):

Pet(s):

* * *

BOX ANIMAL/FAMILIAR

Name:

Animal:

Appearance:

Abilities/Power(s):

Cambio Form(s):

* * *

SCHOOL

Occupation:

School:

Year:

Class:

Club(s):

Number:

Role/Position:

Attendance Record:

Average Grade:

* * *

MAFIA

Mafia Family:

Title:

Team:

Allies:

Weapon(s):

Flame Element(s):

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the OC Template I used. Made by me on DeviantArt.
> 
> Link: https://www.deviantart.com/p3ych0tic-fangir1/journal/KATEKYO-HITMAN-REBORN-OC-BIO-TEMPLATE-BLANK-825835184


End file.
